Every time You Lie
by LostInMyDreamsxxx
Summary: The way I always shivered under his breath, and melted under his touch. I knew it was a lie, but I still enjoyed those moments. Yes, I fell in love with Nick Jonas. Selena support oneshot


**A/N: I do not own anything used. This one shot is in Selena's pov. I just felt like doing one about her.**

**Every Time You Lie**

_"You told me on a Sunday that it wasn't gonna work  
I tried to cry myself to sleep 'cause it was supposed to hurt  
_

_We sat next to the fire as the flame was burning out  
I knew what you were thinking before you'd say it aloud__"_

I feel numb. I feel hurt, bruised, broken. I could feel it all. I still can't breathe it all in, how I ever let this happen. I pace around the room; still trying to understand how easy it was, at _first_. The way I gave him access to break me proves how much I've betrayed myself. But I could never deny the way I felt around him. How I always shivered under his breath, and melted under his touch. Even though I knew it was just a lie, I'd still enjoy those moments. Yes, I fell in love with **Nick Jonas**. Everything about Nick was welcoming; His gorgeous, chocolate, brown eyes. His soft, curly, brown hair; _everything_………..Everybody warned me of what I was getting myself into. Involving myself with someone who just got out of 2 year relationship. Not to mention he dated **'Miley Cyrus'**. But honestly, how was I to refuse a date with him? How was I to know I'd fall for him?

The way he held my hand on our walk down the beach. The way he stared at me with his chocolate orbs. The way he kissed me, ever so softly. Those were _my_ Cinderella moments; the moments where I never cared about the paparazzi, or her. He was the prince and _**I**_ was his. Had I known I'd end up like this, I would have never let myself fall too hard. I would have never changed myself just to please him. All this time, I thought he belonged to me, when really he belonged to _**her**_. And now, here I am, B R O K E N.

_"Umm, hey Selena. How've you been? We haven't had a chance to talk lately and we umm kind of need to. So well when you get this message, yeah please call……..so bye." _

_He finally called, after days of silence, he called. It's getting really frustrating these days, the way he plays hot and cold with me. It's not fair to either of us. Yes, I realize it's not his entire fault since he's on tour, but it's still hard. I never wanted to be the pathetic girlfriend who just waits around for her boyfriend. And slowly, I realize I __**am**__ the pathetic girlfriend._

_"Selly…….you called." His __**voice**__ echoed through the room. So soft and so distracting that I forgot everything I had planned to say earlier._

_"Yeah you said you wanted to talk or whatever." He sighed. I might've come off a bit colder than I intended, but he needed to understand what he's putting me through. He needed to know the truth, even though it might sound bitter._

_"Do you think I can come over right now? Like I said we need to talk and it'd be better in person." _

_"Sure. Just yeah come over. Bye." I could sense the tears welling in my eyes. . I knew where this was going, I could feel it. It was all ending soon, and it was because of __**her**__. Because of his feelings towards __**her**__. There was no fighting back since it's a lost cause. And I can't really say I never expected this to happen._

_One hour, twenty-seven minutes, fifty-five seconds later he showed up. "Selena? Where are you?" well, here we go……………. _

_"In the Kitchen." I mumbled. I'd hear his feet shuffling through my kitchen carpet. I was pretty sure his eyes were on me, but my focus remained on the vegetables I was attempting to cut. Looking him in the eyes through it all would cause nothing but more pain, and I'll be the one to bleed._

_"So Sel, you know how much I care about you and all, bu—" I cut him off before he could even think of finishing that sentence which I very well knew would wound me. _

_"Did you ever love me? Or was I just a distraction from who you really loved?" With the remaining courage I had left, I finally looked up into his eyes. "Well, did you?"_

_"Selena, I did love you………but not enough to get over umm,"_

_"Miley! You can say her name. I always knew you still loved her, I saw it in your eyes." I could feel the tears cascading down my cheeks, "Your 'love' for me wasn't half of what you felt for her; you and I both know that." _

_"Selly, I still care about you, a lot."_

_"If you really mean that, then will you do something for me? Please."_

_"Anything."_

_"Kiss me. Just kiss me for the last time." I knew it wasn't exactly the best idea, but I had to have one more taste before I gave it all up._

_With that, he inched closer and closer to me until we both close our eyes. Time seems to slow down, and finally our lips meet in a small, innocent kiss. It felt weird, and unlike all our other kisses._

_We pull away after the most heartbreaking minute. I look him in the eyes for the last time, and his sympathetic eyes broke me even more._

_"Bye Selena…….." He left. He left it all behind, me, us, and our fairytale._

_"I knew better than to let you break my heart  
The soul you'll never see again won't be showing scars  
_

_You still love her; I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can hear every time you lie__"_

_Yesterday_. Yesterday I broke up with my first love. Yet, I don't feel as broken as I did yesterday. So here I am, dancing and singing along to 'Goodbye' with my best friend, Taylor. Taylor Swift, my best friend, my sister, my everything.

"You know what you should do?!" I have to admit, she can be a little crazy sometimes, but that's what I love about her.

"No what?" I giggled. I haven't giggled in so long; I finally feel free…………

"You should go out, with like guys!"

"Yes because my reason for breaking up with him was to date another him." _Sarcasm_. Another thing I haven't done in so long.

"I hear Taylor Lautner likes you…………"

"As in Jacob Black?! Hmmm, maybe I _will_ go out." It feels good. To be happy. I almost forgot what it was like to be _me_.

_"I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face  
And a long list of gentlemen happy to take your place _

_Less trashier much classier then who you prove to be  
How long's it gonna take before you see that she's no me"_

I walked through my front door after having an amazing afternoon with Taylor _Lautner_. He's actually the opposite of Nick. Not as shy and reserved, but more open and warm-hearted. Still, I've decided to take it really slow this time. My heart can't bear anymore more pain.

I needed the quiet, peaceful evening for a change. I made some popcorn and got comfortable on my bedroom couch. I was surfing through random channels, until one in particular caught my eye.

_**E!News Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas Jet Ski Kiss?**_

_Exclusive here on E!News, Is its true? Could the famous duo reunite? _

_As you can see here, it looks like, Nick Jonas also known as Miley Cyrus's ex was spotted in Tybee. __You can see the two friends jet skiing around and also, it appears that they give each other a little smooch. Miley talked about how her and Nick Jonas have reconnected, but when asked about the jet skiing she said, "No comment". Here's Miley on a radio show,____ "My family is super happy that we are hanging out again………….We have definitely reconnected and we don't know what's going to happen into the future but right now we're just kind of kickin' it and hanging out as much as we can."_

And there it was. The picture, the video, and the proof I needed, well need, to convince my heart of letting go. Minutes passed by, and it was then that I realized the truth. He never loved me, and I never loved him. I thought I did, but apparently, it was just a lie told by Nick himself. Sure, I loved those moments where it felt like it was just Nick and I; the moments where no one even mattered as long as we were together. He made me stronger, and for that I will never regret falling in love with him.

And at that minute, I finally _let him and our past go_.

_Be happy_, Nick,_ be happy_.

_**"Don't say you're sorry 'cause I'm not even breaking."**_

**Hi:D well, honestly, I'm not sure how I feel about this……………so review?**


End file.
